Soldiers and Bloody Somethings
by Namariqueen
Summary: I hate makeing titles. Song by Ill Scarlet- Life of a Soldier. Different P.O.V.Little bit funny, Little bit not. Song fic, Oneshot, HG.RH.LN.RT.


Harry Potter stuff property of Rowling , Lyrics property of ill scarlet (sp?) called life of a soldier and yeah it don't belong to what two cents!

_You're at home, I'm away  
And if all I can say  
Is that this boy is still the same  
It's the man inside that's changed  
_

**...and Neville has grown so much daddy! He still looks the same but he's so much braver and so confident now, I just knows it's because of the D.A. and Harry - he's a very good teacher. Watch out for snargles.**

**Love, Luna**

_Front of the line but still behind  
Seems like I'm trying way too hard   
And like I haven't tried at all  
_

**...I know we said we would be with Harry 'till the very end, and I will be but I still feel like the tall dumb kid running around behind the boy-who-lived. I don't know what to do Hermione! Nothing I do is anything next to what he does, or even what you do. What's wrong with me?**

**-Ron**

_Hard as stone but feeling all the weight  
Feeling all the weight that's crushing me  
_

**I walked into a wall today. Damn walls getting in my bloody way. Damn Malfoy pushing us around Crabbe! Can't take all the orders from Malfoy and Father and Snape and the Dark Lord! Bloddy hell...**

**-Rantings of Goyle. **

_When you come around  
You're like a little slice of heaven when I'm coming down  
Lifting me up above the clouds  
_

**I just can't be sad when your here Harry, I wish so much you hadn't left to fight Voldemort . When you get back and it's all over you'll be mine, because I know you'll win. i just know it.**

**-From the Journal of G.M.W.**

_I'll sleep tonight but the wars far from over  
Tomorrow is no guarantee   
If I don't return from this life of a soldier  
Don't you be crying for me._

**I've been having problems sleeping, can't use potions incase something happens in the night, can't stop thinking about this bloddy war. Can't can't can't! What the bloody hell **_**can**_** I do?!****I mean really Tonks, I'm out here trying to get Death Eaters and be in this war but what if one of us doesn't come back?... I'll try to sleep tonight, wish me luck.**

**Yours, Remus.**

_Throw this all away  
Nothing comes for free at least that's what they say  
If I had the chance I'd do it all again  
_

**Bloody Potter. Bloody snake. Bloody Dumbledore. Bloody Dark Lord. Bloody hell. Ending my life staring at Potter! Oh but for Lily I'd do it all again and more.**

**-Last minute musings of S. Snape.**

_  
Racing against the clock trying to relieve the pressure  
Pushing you away so we can be together  
_

**Ron- **

**Your an idiot. I'm researching as fast I can trying to find something useful against horcruxes and your... holding a book sideways. You have to leave so I can find a way to end this bloody war! Go see if Harry's found anything yet.**

**-Hermione**

_Carry me today I'll carry you forever  
Let's take a chance and we'll see if this won't last  
_

**I'm not dead Hagrid don't cry. Just keep walking us out of this forest and we'll end this war maybe. Please , Please don't drop me...**

**-Silent praying of H. Potter to R. Hagrid. **_  
_

_There's a car pulling up and the man who's inside  
Takes a deep breath as he straightens his tie  
It's nothing new cause he's done this before  
She knew it as soon as he knocked on the door  
Please someone please tell me I must be dreaming  
What will I do oh, I just can't believe it  
Taken away, oh he's  
Taken away   
Someone take me away  
_

**Rouge Death Eaters? But we won. The war's over. They're suppose to be safe! How could this happen to him? He just made good with the family agian, I just got him back! Oh Percy! No more! No More!**

_Someone take me away. _

**Why Arthur why? Why can't our family just be alive? Two sons dead. I thought it was all over. I don't think I can take this. I can't...**

**-Internal ravings of Molly P.W. **

A/N. Um that last bit was because I wanted Percy to die. He deserved it so there. Anyway Ijust wanted to play around fitting thoughts/letters/notes/musings/rantings/ravings etc... to song lyrics. And naturally this is all born of bordum at 1:30 in the morning. Feel free to hate it flames amuse me._  
_


End file.
